Secret Crushes And Wishes
by APU FAN007
Summary: Primrose likes Peeta but is too afraid to tell him.. but what happens when Peeta stops by to drop some stuff off, will she tell him? Katniss also has a hard trying to tell Peeta she wants him back after she told him she didn't love him.. will he ever agree to get back together? read and find out! please read and review!


hey Fanfictioners! I was reading some stories and I got inspired to write one about Primrose and Peeta.. let me know what you think! co written by hermionebunny! please read and review! -Author APUFAN007

* * *

Secret Crushes and Wishes

By: APUFAN007

Primrose's POV

I was reading on the couch, mother was helping at the hob and Katniss went hunting with Gale.. then there's a door knock.. I open the door.. Katniss? I say.. Hi Primrose, it's me Peeta. Peeta says.. Hi, Katniss isn't here right now I say.. ooh Probably hunting with Gale. I just came over to give this to your family Peeta says handing me a bag.. you didn't have to do that, but thanks I say.. welcome, I wish I had a sister like you, you're a cute little girl Peeta says.. marry Katniss and you will I blurt out.. Peeta laughs, I wish, but she rather have an hunter then a baker Peeta says.. but you help her get out of the games and you were kind of like a hunter I say.. yeah, but I found out that it was all just an act and she doesn't have the same feelings I do. I got over it eventually Peeta says.. ooh, would you like to come inside? I ask.. uh okay, he says.. he walks in and goes in the living room.. in the Victor's Village we have everything we will ever need.. I heat up some hot cocoa and bring it out to the living room..

thanks Peeta says.. welcome, you I would like a baker for a husband I say not realizing what I just said.. I clap my hand over my mouth and sit down.. Peeta laughs again, really? That's cool, maybe there is someone that is he says.. yeah, maybe there is I say.. there is an awkward slience until I blurt out what's the big difference between four years? Peeta looks at me confused.. what do mean? He asks.. well I- -.. I say.. I don't what to say because I like Peeta but he still like Katniss.. what I mean is what's the difference between your age and my age? I ask.. Peeta starts to look a little nervous.. well, I'm 16 and your 12. I went through the games and you stayed here safe, I'm a baker and your just an innocent little girl who shouldn't waste her time liking someone she knows will never like her, Peeta says.. I am shocked.. is that what of me? just a little girl? I was supposed to go in those games. If I did would you like me?! I say then I run up to my room..

Peeta's POV

Prim! I say.. I didn't mean to hurt her feelings, I didn't even know she liked me.. I was about to go and find her when Katniss walks in the room.. Peeta, what are you doing here? Katniss asks.. I was talking with Primrose I say.. well where is she? Katniss asks.. I don't know where she went but I don't want to tell Katniss that.. I think went to get something in her room I lie.. ooh, Katniss says.. she then leaves the room.. I sigh in relief and walk to the door.. once I get there I open the door and start to leave when Katniss stops me.. aren't you going to wait for Prim? Katniss asks.. uh no. I have to get going I say.. Katniss grabs my arm.. Peeta, I'm sorry Katniss says then lets go.. I don't say anything, I just turn around and leave..

Katniss' POV

I had come home from hunting with Gale and I see Peeta in my house.. he said he was talking with Prim, about what? Then he leaves, I apologize to him for cause him pain during the tour but he didn't say a word to me he just left.. I know I must have hurt him bad.. I walk up to Prim's room.. I hear her crying.. I open the and sit next to her.. what's wrong Prim? I ask.. nothing, I was just being stupid She says.. don't say that about yourself, I say.. no really I was. I was talking to Peeta and I said something stupid and he just gave me advice on how you shouldn't spend your time like someone when you that person will never like you. that's when I felt stupid because I told him I like him Prim says.. I am shocked.. Peeta was talking about me, I was the someone he was spending time thinking about and I was the one who will never like him, and then Prim likes him. I fix to this, I have to fix this now.. Prim I'm going to go talk to him okay? I say.. okay, she says.. I leave the room and start to walk to Peeta's house.. but when I open my door Gale is standing there.. Gale what are you doing here? You're not supposed to be here I say.. I know but I just had to see you again, let's go to the woods Gale says.. I want to say no but instead I say yes.. we hang out in the woods together but all that's in my mind is the words Peeta said to Prim.. (1 WEEK LATER..)

I let a week pass, and I still haven't talked to Peeta, but finally I get up the courage and walk to the bakery.. Hi Katniss Mr. Mellark says.. Hi, is Peeta here? I ask.. no, he's at home sick Mr. Mellark says.. sick? What happen? I ask.. well he was out in the rain a couple nights ago and got ammonia, Mr. Mellark says.. thanks, I say.. I leave and walk back to the Victor's Village.. once I get there I walk to Peeta's house.. his house is right across mine.. I knock on the door.. Mrs. Mellark answers.. yes? She says.. Hi, is Peeta here? I ask.. yes, but he's sick right now Mrs. Mellark says.. can I see him? I ask.. sure why not, he might die anyway Mrs. Mellark smirks.. I go up to Peeta room and slowly open the door.. I see him reading.. Hi Peeta I say.. Hi, he says.. listen, I talked to my sister Prim and she told me what you told her I say.. so? I just her advice on liking someone, Peeta says.. yeah, but you were really talking about me right? You are crushing her hopes of ever marrying someone, and she actually likes you I say… I know that, and I'm not crushing anyone, I just simply told not to get her hopes up on someone who maybe never like her. At least she has a better chance on marrying someone dense then I will ever Peeta says..

Peeta, you are going to get married, probably to maybe even Prim. But don't say those things to her, she feels stupid because you I say.. because me?! I wouldn't the way I am if I didn't suffer and have to go through a lot of things you and the capitol put me through, Peeta says.. I don't say a word because I know that is true.. well then, I'm sorry. I guess we were never meant to be I say.. I guess not, you'll get married to Gale, Prim will get married to someone. And I'll probably kill myself from loneness Peeta says.. I won't let you do that I say.. and why not? Nobody in this world would ever care I disappeared from here, Peeta says.. don't say that, people do care about you. your father does, and so do I. I say.. if you really cared about me, you would have killed in the arena, that's what I wanted. For you to be safe and free Peeta says.. I did that because I loved you very much in there I lie.. Katniss, I can you're lying. It was all just an act, to get yourself back to the one you really loved, I was just a tool to get you there Peeta says.. he's right, I just used him to get me out of the arena.. what I really wanted was to be with Gale.. and now I am, so why am I not happy?

THE END…


End file.
